emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6903 (2nd July 2014)
"In The Woolpack, Adam is determined to drown his sorrows, and shows interest when Ross suggests they steal vodka from the cellar; and Zak and Lisa worry about what Sam is up to." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Gabby shows no interest in accepting Andy and Bernice's relationship when he invites her for breakfast. Lisa confronts a defensive Sam over money missing from the Dingle plot and his odd behaviour. He is cagey as he covers for why he was late home the previous night. Finn remains troubled as he considers his childhood and the recent revelations. Jai is relieved when Rishi offers him the cash for the business. Adam is bitter as Ross comments that they both have parents they hate. Katie and Donna are awkward as Adam is determined to drink away his problems, while Ross directs snide comments at Donna. At a family lunch, Priya announces her plans for an arranged marriage. Adam shows interest when Ross suggests they steal vodka from The Woolpack cellar, seemingly up for a bit of devilment. Diane tries to get used to the idea of Bernice and Andy being together. Georgia thinks Priya is making a huge mistake. Sam appears shifty when he tells Zak and Lisa that he won't be back for tea. Alicia tells Leyla about Megan's offer to restart the wedding business, giving Leyla a new idea for a business investment. Katie, James and Diane catch Adam and Ross stealing from the cellar. Katie's angry but she and Donna manage to persuade Diane to not report it to the police. James warns Ross not to drag Adam into his games to get at him. Ross tells him that they're only just starting. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor, cellar and exterior *Tug Ghyll - Hallway, Living room/kitchen and front yard *David's - Shop front *Café Main Street - Public café and outdoor seating area *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse rear hallway and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office Memorable dialogue Priya Sharma: "Look, I want to try something different." Georgia Sharma: "You're not thinking of becoming a lesbian, are you?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes